warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Duskfur
|pastaffie = None |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Warrior: Queen: |namesl = Duskfur Duskfur |familyl = Curlfeather Podlight |familyt = Daughter: Son: |mentor = Unknown |apps = Copperpaw, Shadepelt |livebooks = Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow |deadbooks = None}} Duskfur is a brown tabby she-cat. History In the Super Edition Arc Bramblestar's Storm : In the Power of Three Arc ''Eclipse : Her apprentice is listed as Copperpaw. Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice : She is revealed to have became a queen. However, her apprentice, Copperpaw, does not appear in the allegiances. Fading Echoes : Night Whispers : Sign of the Moon : The Forgotten Warrior : The Last Hope : In the A Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest : Thunder and Shadow : Her apprentice, Shadepaw, has become a warrior known as Shadepelt. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen :When Leopardstar is brought into camp after her fall, Duskfur is seen with her two kits, Podkit and Curlkit. Her kits ask her if Leopardstar is dead. Duskfur tells them no, that she is just tired. :The morning that Leopardstar dies, Duskfur is seen again with her kits. When she hears the news about Leopardstar, Duskfur draws her kits closer to her with her tail and remarks sadly that she had hoped Leopardstar would remain alive long enough to see her kits become apprentices. :After the announcement and after Mistystar returns from her walk with the elders, Mistystar sees Duskfur and her kits in the clearing again. Grasspelt had just returned with his hunting patrol to deliver two minnows to the pile before setting out again. Duskfur is prodding the two minnows thoughtfully, as though considering whether or not to take them. When she sees Mistystar, she stops and pushes the minnows toward her, saying that she and her kits can eat later. Seeing that this worries Mistystar further about RiverClan's food shortage, Duskfur prompts her to allow her Clanmates to help in any way they can. Duskfur says that she and her clanmates already know all of the sacrifices Mistystar will make for them. Mistystar wishes that she could somehow tell Duskfur how isolated she feels, but she has no idea how to explain it. :Immediately after Mistystar's announcement of Reedwhisker as her deputy at moonhigh, Duskfur walks in front of Mistystar to ask if she can take her kits to their nest now, saying that they're getting tired. Mistystar agrees. :Duskfur is mentioned, but does not appear, when Mistystar sees the pitiful fresh-kill pile one day. She tells the most recent hunting patrol that their catch wouldn't feed Duskfur's kits, let alone anyone else. :Duskfur later scolds her kit, Podkit, thinking that he was bothering Mistystar. Mistystar replies that Podkit was doing nothing of the sort, and then comments that if Podkit really was the incredible hunter he'd been pretending to be, she'd make him a warrior right away. Podkit is shocked and excited, asking if she means it. His sister, Curlkit, comes over and tells him to stop being so minnow-brained. Duskfur scolds her for being so rude to her brother, and then comments to Mistystar about how much of her time she spends scolding her kits. :This makes Mistystar remember her own dead kits, and tells Duskfur that it gets better with time. Duskfur realized that she'd spoken without thinking, and quickly changes the subject, saying that she was glad Mistystar was their new leader, but she still missed Leopardstar. She asks Mistystar if she could do something about a barrier to keep curious kits from wandering into the river and drowning. Mistystar says that she'll try to get Grasspelt and the apprentices to get on it right away. :Later, as Mistystar is leading her patrol upstream of RiverClan territory, Mistystar recalls what Duskfur had said about the recent rains making the river swollen and the banks slippery. Dovewing's Silence : Character Pixels Kin Members '''Son:' :Podlight: Daughter: :Curlfeather: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Eclipse characters Category:Warriors Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Mentors Category:Queen Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Minor Character Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Females Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters